


Another Day

by Midmorning



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Caretaking, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, I'm Bad At Tagging, Light BDSM, M/M, Other, Panic Attacks, you chose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:00:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24260218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midmorning/pseuds/Midmorning
Summary: Severus finally finds someone to trust with his kinks but loses control when said kink happens.Care and AngstI'm really bad at writing in the box for the POV character/s so you can imagine whoever you would like with Severus, another character, OC, or yourself.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape, Hermione Granger/Severus Snape, Lily Evans Potter/Severus Snape, Lucius Malfoy/Severus Snape, Remus Lupin/Severus Snape, Severus Snape/Original Character(s), Severus Snape/Other(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	Another Day

"You... like this sort of thing?" The man and I were both staring at the wooden paddle that rested firmly on the table.

"If you intend to mock me for it you might as well leave, I have no interest in imbeciles like you." 

"No, it's not that. I just didn't expect... you seem more of the alpha male type." I picked up the paddle examining it. 

"How would you like to do this?" Immediately he laid across my lap a faint flush showing on his neck.

"I want you to count for me. If it becomes too much you will tell me." A nod was thrown my way. Severus and I had been together for a while now and the fact that he trusts me enough for this sort of thing is amazing. I knew about this type of relationship and had explored it a bit when I was younger but had stopped due to the connection that never seemed to form between the sub and myself. I wanted a relationship as well as play and no one had ever offered. 

"One." I let down the paddle keeping the hit directly on the thin line of pleasure. Severus was tensing up and bitting down on his lip to keep any unwanted sounds from spilling out. I placed a grounding hand on his back and he relaxed. 

"Two." Severus lurched out of my lap and brought his wand to my neck. His eyes were wild and his breath was labored.

"Do not touch me. If I ever lay my eyes on you again I will kill you." The man's eyes were unfocused as if looking at someone who wasn't there. I reached out to touch him before getting harshly swatted away.

"Please! Get away from me." He had walked away from me now, hunching into the corner he curled in on himself, seemingly protecting himself from non-existent hits. I could hear his breath hitching, could see the way his eyes were watering. 

I grabbed him ignoring the squirming and even kick that was used to try to break free from my hold. Gently I hummed and rubbed soothing circles to his back. I breathed deeply tracing in time with my breath. 

"I..." The man's gaze had focused and he looked up at me panicked.

"It is alright, you weren't ready I should have realized." 

"You are not at fault. I knew that there was a possibility of that reaction and the blame is entirely on me." 

"No. We should have started with something simpler," he opened his mouth to reject "we are both at fault." I pulled him up into a hug.

"We will try again another day."

**Author's Note:**

> I tried my best... I have promised myself to write every day so be prepared for more caring for Severus garbage.
> 
> Please steal the prompt and write more stories like this. I feel that when people write BDSM stories the completely forget that if Snape did trust someone enough to do that kind of thing, he would most likely lose control before play was even half finished. So this is my really bad take on it, may come back and fix later.
> 
> Prompt: Severus finally trusts someone with his kinks but loses control during it happening.
> 
> That prompt was really bad but I didn't know to explain it.


End file.
